Witch Hazel/Gallery
This is the gallery for Witch Hazel. General Witch Hazel New Premium Seed Packet.png|Witch Hazel's seed packet WitchHazelSPSunCost.png|Seed packet with sun cost ImitatedWitchHazelSP.png|Imitated seed packet WitchHazelEZCard.png|Endless Zone card WitchHazelEZCostumeCard1.png|Endless Zone card with first costume WitchHazelEZCostumeCard2.png|Endless Zone card with second costume Getting Witch Hazel First Costume.png|Obtaining her first costume Got Costume Witch Hazel.png|Obtaining her second costume WitchHazelIsReady.png|Fully recharged Witch Hazel WitchHazelSpook.png|Witch Hazel transforming a zombie Witch Hazel Recharging.png|A recharging Witch Hazel WHTransformedZombie.png|An Ice Weasel transformed into a Puff-shroom WitchHazelEffect.gif|Witch Hazel transforming an Adventurer Zombie (animated) WitchHazelPlantFood.gif|Witch Hazel's Plant Food effect (animated) WitchHazelonPowerTileMadebyTileTurnip.jpg|Witch Hazel on Power Tile made by Tile Turnip WitchHazelGoldTile.png|Witch Hazel on a Gold Tile Grayed-out Witch Hazel.png|Grayed-out Witch Hazel Witch Hazel Almanac 1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Witch Hazel Almanac 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 ATLASES PLANTWITCHHAZEL 1536 00 PTX.png|Textures Witch Hazel Seed Packet Image.png|Seed packet texture Witch Hazel.png|HD Powered Witch Hazel from the Plants vs. Zombies Twitter HD Witch Hazel.png|HD Witch Hazel ForzenWitchHazel1.png|A frozen Witch Hazel ForzenWitchHazel2.png|Another frozen Witch Hazel alongside Puff-shroom CharmedWitchHazel.png|A Witch Hazel charmed by a Boombox Zombie's ballad Watering a small Witch Hazel.gif|Watering a small Witch Hazel in the Zen Garden Watering a Large Witch Hazel.gif|Watering a large Witch Hazel WitchHazelPurchased.jpg|Purchased successfully WHwithJOLandGPinHalloweenBundle.jpg|Witch Hazel in a bundle with Ghost Pepper and Jack O' Lantern WH&TSandHSinTransformationBundle.jpg|Witch Hazel in a bundle with Hypno-shroom and Toadstool WitchHazelinTitleScreen.png|Witch Hazel in the title screen WitchHazelFeaturedinanAdvertisement.png|Witch Hazel in an advertisement along with Conehead Zombie and Imp Lawn of Doom 2016 promo w Witch Hazel.PNG|An advertisement for the 2016 Lawn of Doom event featuring Witch Hazel Witch Hazel Premium Plant Quest.PNG|Witch Hazel Premium Plant Quest So.many.plants..png|Witch Hazel on the Power Plants promotional image 20170329_164929.jpg|Witch Hazel advertised as plant of the week Screenshot_20170330-192503.jpg|Witch Hazel's Epic Quest Hazel.jpg|About to transform a zombie (Note the floating purple orbs) LawnofDoomLevelUpAd.jpg|An in-game advertisement of Witch Hazel, Ghost Pepper and Jack O' Lantern in the Lawn of Doom Level Up Obtaining Witch Hazel Seed Packets.png|Obtaining Witch Hazel seed packets from a piñata WitchHazelLevelUp.jpg|Witch Hazel's animation when it is ready to level up 6thDayofFeastivusWitchHazel.jpg|Witch Hazel in the 12 Days of Feastivus Advertisement Plant of the Week Bundle - Witch Hazel.png|Witch Hazel being featured in an ad for Plant of the Week Bundle EndangeredWitchHazel.jpg|An endangered Witch Hazel WitchHazelsTournament.jpg|Witch Hazel in an advertisement of Witch Hazel's Tournament in Arena PlantoftheWeekWitchHazel.jpg|Witch Hazel featured as Plant of the Week WitchHazelNote.jpg|A notification about Witch Hazel as a plant of the week 12DaysofFeastivusDay5WitchHazel&Sapfling.jpg|Witch Hazel along with Sap-fling in an advertisement for the 5th day of Feastivus 2018 12DaysofFeastivusDay12RecapSale.jpg|Witch Hazel in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2018 12DaysofFeastivusDay12RecapSaleMenu.jpg|Witch Hazel in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2018 in the main menu File:P1060023.jpg|Witch Hazel in the Zen Garden boosted File:P1060021.jpg|Witch Hazel in the Zen Garden with its seed packet Lawn of Doom Bundle 2019.PNG|Witch Hazel in an advertisement of the Lawn of Doom Bundle 2019, along with Ghost Pepper and Jack O' Lantern Pumpkin's Safety Season - Witch Hazel's Tournament.PNG|Witch Hazel in an advertisement of Witch Hazel's Tournament in Arena (Pumpkin's Safety Season) Pumpkin's Safety Season - Witch Hazel's BOOSTED Tournament.PNG|Witch Hazel in an advertisement of Witch Hazel's BOOSTED Tournament in Arena (Pumpkin's Safety Season) 12 Days of Feastivus 2019 Day 2 Ghost Pepper & Witch Hazel.PNG|Witch Hazel along with Ghost Pepper in an advertisement for the 2nd day of Feastivus 2019 12 Days of Feastivus 2019 Day 12 Recap Sale.PNG|Witch Hazel in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2019 12 Days of Feastivus 2019 Day 12 Recap Sale Main Menu.PNG|Witch Hazel in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2019 in the main menu Chinese version Witch Hazel in a slot.jpg|Witch Hazel in a slot where you can pay gems to obtain her Witch Hazel in a purchase.jpg|An offer featuring Witch Hazel Witch Hazel Chinese Seed Packet Image.png|Seed Packet texture NEWWitchHazelPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Other How to Draw Witch Hazel.jpg|Official How to Draw Witch Hazel Videos File:Plants vs Zombies 2 - Witch Hazel Gameplay - New Plant in Action Unvault Week 6 Pinata 9 27 2016|Gameplay File:Witch Hazel Sounds - Plants vs. Zombies 2 It's About Time